Truth Or Dare
by friendbynote
Summary: This story should rot in hell. Shall be rewritten... someday...
1. C'mon! Let's Play!

Truth or Dare

This was inspired by someone yelling at someone else for playing spin-the-bottle. Because for some dumb reason, we aren't allowed to play it at school. --

I DO NOT OWN ToS OR ANY OF THE PLACES OR PEOPLE IN IT! SO DON'T SUE ME!

_Zelos' Mansion_

Zelos manuvered himself downstairs where his former companions were sitting, waiting for something to happen.

Zelos snickered as he walked up to a certain raven-haired ninja. "Hey, Sheena! Wanna play a game?" Zelos asked, tapping her shoulder.

Sheena turned around with a stiff face. "Uh...lemme think about it...uh, no." Sheena responded plainly.

"But it's spin the bottle!" Zelos complained, holding up a clear, plastic bottle.

"Spin the- HECK NO! I'M NOT RISKING HAVING TO KISS YOU!" Sheena hollered.

"...Fine, my voluptuous hunny. How about...Truth or Dare!" Zelos asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Sheena inquired.

"Yup! Lloyd said he played it with his friends in Iselia when he was a kid." Zelos told her excitedly.

"Hmmm...some of our ninja's inquired about this. You ask a question, or do a dare, right?" Sheena asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yup, that sounds about right!" Zelos said brightly.

Just then, Raine came over to see what was going on. "What may I ask, are you fighting about now?"

"Nothing!" Zelos answered cheerily "Sheena was just going to play a game with me!" Zelos rushed forward to Sheena and attempted to hug her.

Sheena quickly raised her hand to his forehead and held it there, stopping him from thrusting forward to fling his arms around her. "Zelos, hug me, and I'll summon EVERY SINGLE SUMMON SPIRIT ON YOU AND SLAUGHTER YOU DEAD BODY WITH PYRE SEAL." She said, in a low tone.

Zelos sweatdropped. "Okay, Okay! Do you wanna play, Raine?"

Raine sighed. "I suppose. People insist it isn't good for my health to go to the Balacruf Mauseleum."

"No wonder," Sheena blurted out. "Uh, no wonder people find things to regret. Your going to regret just saying yes without asking what the game is."

"It is Truth or Dare, correct?" Raine asked.

"Yup, yup!" Zelos yelled, and walked over to where Kratos was.

"Hey, hey! Mr. Kratos? Wanna play a game?" Zelos said cheerily.

"No."

"It's isn't THAT kind of game!"

"Very well."

"Oh, yeah!"

Zelos strolled over to Colette. "Hey, my little angel, Colette!"

"Oh, hi, Zelos!" Colette said.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then I will, too!" Colette cried, skipping over to where Sheena, Kratos and Raine were sitting and sat next to Sheena.

"Ok...Sheena...Kratos...Raine...Colette..." Zelos strolled over to Lloyd.

"Heya, Zelos." Lloyd said, waving enthusiastically.

"Heya, Lloyd. Wanna play a game?" Zelos asked, waving back.

"What kinda game?" Lloyd asked.

"A fun game!" Zelos cried.

"I like fun. I'll play!" Lloyd smiled and walked casually over to where the others were.

Zelos went over to Regal. "El Presidante!"

"You are addressing me, are you not?" Regal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, yup! Wanna play a game of truth or dare?"

"That would be rather amusing," Regal stated calmly, walking over to the others and taking a seat next to Raine.

Zelos didn't want to do this. But he needed more victims--er... playmates.

"Yo, Brat!" Zelos yelled.

An annoyed Genis turned around and gave him a dirty look. "What do YOU want?" Genis demended.

"A game, Brat."

"Stop calling me Brat!"

"Oh,yha. What are you gonna do? Think me to death with your level 12 intellect?"

"Possibly. But level 12? I'm over-qualified."

"Obnoxious Brat." Zelos muttered. "Hey, I didn't have to invite you."

"Then don't."

"Fine. I guess I'll go play with everyone else. And Presea."

Genis blushed. "Presea is playing?"

"Duh."

"I-I'll play!"

Genis ran over to the furniture and sat on the floor, next to Raine. There was an empty space on his right. He blushed harder and eyed Zelos as he walked over to Presea.

"PRESEAAAAAAAAA!" Zelos yelled, running over to her.

"Why you are yelling is not understood. Help on point is needed." Presea said quietly, looking up at Zelos.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Engaging in recreational activitities would be amusing," Presea stated.

"Uh...that's fine as long as it was a yes!"

"I overestimated your overal Intelligentce Quotient."

"Um..."

"Silence is not understood."

"Sure. Whatever."

Presea went over to where the others were and sat next to Genis, who blushed madly. Zelos followed, still trying to comprehend what Presea had said.

Once he had given up, he sighed and said, "Now. Let's play the most hardcore game of Truth or Dare ever!"

"No hardcore." Everyone else said at the same time, with a -- flat stare.

"Fine." Zelos said. They had ruined all his fun.

DONE! Sorry for the h-a-r-d-c-o--- um...let's not go there...sorry! To make up for it, long chapter next time---maybe. ;;


	2. The Game Begins!

CHAPTER 2!

Alright. I will TRY to make a fairly long chapter.(though probably fail miserably) And thankyou to The Black Rose Reaper for letting me know I posted chapter one and two on accident. I'm sorry if this caused any trouble.

Zelos raised his hand and waved it back and forth at an insane pace. "ME! MEEEEE! I WANNA GO FIRST!"

"Fine with me, idiot." Everyone said. Even, surprisingly, Kratos and Raine. xD

Zelos stopped the insanely paced waving and looked around, but then stopped abruptly. "No cheating, ok?"

Everyone nodded. Sheena spoke up. "Nothing vulgar, got it?"

Zelos snickered. "Hehehehe. And no lying!"

"Like I'M gonna lie." Sheena retorted, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Ya never know, my voluptuous hunny." Zelos said.

Sheena swatted at Zelos' head... And succeeded.

Zelos rubbed his head profusely and winced. "Ow. Did you have to hit me?"

"Yes." Sheena said, quicker then she had planned.

"Is it not time to begin?" Presea asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh...sure." Zelos said, sitting himself on a chair and scratching his head thinking of who to begin torturing--I mean, playing with. "Presea."

Presea turned to face him and gave him a questioning look, since Zelos never told her what the game was. "What is it, Zelos?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare. Truth? Or Dare?" Zelos questioned.

"Truth or Dare: A recreational activity. Best played with 3 or more players. A game in which one player is chosen to be "it" and they pick a person at will and ask--"

"Presea, just answeeeeeeeeer." Zelos whined.

"Very well. I choose...Dare."

"Alright... I dare you to...TRY to pick up the couch I'm sitting on. But don't break it, it's designer. Very expensive... And it's also--" Zelos continued to rant on about his furniture.

Presea, on the other hand, seeing no point in waiting for Zelos to finish ranting, got up and began to walk towards the couch Zelos was sitting on.

Zelos, however, was still ranting on about is designer furniture."And you know what? He SPILLED it! Can you beleive it! I mean, he--" At that time, Presea lifted up the couch, and a panicing Zelos with just her right hand. "Wha-wha...HEY! AHHHHHH!" Zelos screamed.

Presea dropped the couch and looked at Zelos, who was plastered to the couch, cringing in fear. "I-I-I hate..." Zelos squealed and S-L-O-W-L-Y got off of the couch. "I hate...I ha...ha...ha...hate...hy...hy...heih...heights...I hate...heights..."

Most every one looked like this: 0-o Either from the fact Zelos was squealing like a little girl, Presea lifted a HUGE couch with weights in it, (For some STRANGE reason) Or both. Except for Presea, who showed no emotion, or Zelos who looked more like this: ;-;

"That was uncalled for." Raine stated.

"WOAH! Zelos screamed!" Lloyd exclaimed, pointing his finger and laughing at Zelos.

"I'm so sad now! That isn't funny." Zelos whined, sitting down on the couch before taking a terrified look at Presea, looking to make sure she wasn't going to hoist the couch into the air again.

"It is...my turn now. Correct?" Presea asked.

"Indeed." Kratos answered.

"I choose..." Presea began, looking around at her friends. "Kratos."

"Da- I mean, why Kratos? I wanna be it!" Lloyd complained, waving his hand in the air.

"Lloyd, settle down." Kratos scolded. "It's a game... Dare, I suppose."

Presea pondered this for a moment, then came up with something unexpected, uncalled for, and anything BUT reasonable. "I...Dare you to...become drunk from alcohol overdose."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "That...It...That could be very dangerous."

"Awww, 'cmon Kratos!" Lloyd egged him on. " '_It's just a game!' "_ Lloyd said in a deep voice, mocking the man that was his father.

Kratos sighed. Lloyd was right. It WAS just a game. Wait...Lloyd was right...talk about a shocker.

_About an hour later..._

Kratos stumbled in and collapsed on Regal's shoulder. He giggled and then slid off of Regal's shoulder and let himself fall onto the couch.

"That was...unexpected." Regal said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wuss...unespestef..." Kratos murmured.

"You."

"M...me?" Kratos hiccuped.

"Prehaps...Kratos should be somewhere else." Raine stated, slightly creeped out.

"Nawwwwww... I has twa...bwe...hewww..." Kratos said, thorugh slurred speech. "It...MY...tw...twar...nnnnnnn"

"Yha, Dad. I really think you should rest for awhile." Lloyd suggested.

"Naw...izzzzz...maaa...tawn..." Kratos mumbled. "I...pw...k...Co...e...ttt..."

"M...me?"

Ha! Chapter 2 is over. xD Colette. xD


	3. Lloyd Colette, Confessions

**CHAPTER 3!**

_Last time:_

_"Yha, Dad. I really think you should rest for awhile." Lloyd suggested._

_"Naw...izzzzz...maaa...tawn..." Kratos mumbled. "I...pw...k...Co...e...ttt..."_

_"M...me?"_

Now:

"Yaw..." Kratos mumbled.

"Oh. Ok! I pick... Truth!" Colette piped.

"Oooo...Izzzz...it...twue...zzzaa...ttt...you...an...my sown...(my son) are...in... :hiccup: an...itemmm?"

Colette flushed. "And item? Me...and Lloyd?"

"Yaaaaw..." Kratos hiccuped.

"I..." Colette blushed a dark shade of red. "I...guess." She blushed harder and smiled at Lloyd, who's jaw was hanging open.

"...You..." Lloyd was searching for the right words. He took her hand and lead her to a room upstairs.

Kratos fainted. Not because of Colette's response, but because of the alcohol. He was going to have a HORRIBLE hangover later.

Sheena smirked. "It's a good thing that Colette knows how to limit herself. If not...I would get a little worried about what might happen..."

_In the back room: Colette and Lloyd_

"Colette, you...?" Lloyd began. He was blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously. Why was he like this? It wasn't like he was never alone with her before.

Colette blushed. "Uh...yes...I...guess so..." She looked up and took Lloyd's hand. "Lloyd. You're my best friend. But our quest to regenerate the world made me realize... Made me realize...that to me, you're more then a friend!"

"Colette... You really think that?" Lloyd asked, taking his other hand and placing it on Colette's hand.

"Yes, Lloyd. I'm sorry if you don't think of me that way. And I'm sorry that I've kept this from you for so long! Ever since I met you, you didn't like me because I was Chosen, you liked me because I was me."

_Flashback_

_"Hello! Who are you? I've...never seen you before." Colette shouted to Lloyd as he walked towards the school._

_Lloyd turned to Colette. "Tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Colette Brunel. I live here in Iselia. Where do you live?"_

_"Oh. I'm Lloyd Irving. I live with my Dad in Iselia Forest."_

_"The Forest? But...there are monsters! You must be really strong!"_

_Lloyd blushed. "Uh...yeah. I guess you could say that."_

_"And Desians! There are Desians, too. Your father and you don't apply to the Peace Treaty. Are you ok up there?"_

_"Yeah. I pass the Desian Human Ranch on the way here. They basically stay inside the ranch. They don't bother passerbys. Unless they go near the Human Ranch. I've never seen someone do that, but you just figure that, neh?"_

_"I guess so. That's so amazing, Lloyd! You're so brave! You walk by the Human Ranch!"_

_Lloyd blushed. "You're pretty cool, too. You're rich and pretty popular around the village."_

_Colette blushed, too. "Yeah. That's because I'm the Chosen!" She said kindly._

_"The Chosen, huh? That's pretty neat Colette."_

_"You're not... going to act more proper?"_

_"Uh...should I have?" Lloyd asked, scratching his head._

_Colette smiled and walked forward and tripped, causing her to fall on Lloyd (_Not knock him down, perverts. Just a HUG. Get your minds out of the gutter.) _They both blushed and Colette backed up._

_"So..." She began, looking at Lloyd intently "We're friends, right?"_

_"Yeah. Sealed with a hug." Lloyd remarked, the blush fading._

_Thankyou, Lloyd. She thought. You like me...because I'm me. Not because I'm the Chosen, or because I'm rich. Thankyou._

_End of Flashback_

"I guess so." Lloyd told her.

"So...are we...together?" Colette asked, pleasently, but inside, she felt extremely awkward.

"If you say so." Lloyd told her.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Colette replied happily.

Lloyd smiled and blushed. He stepped forward and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

Colette blushed and reluctantly hugged back. "I..." She gently rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. "Lloyd...I..."

"Before you say that," Lloyd said gently, pulling back from their innocent hug. "I'll say this. Colette, I...I love...you." (This is such a fluffy moment!)

Chapter over! You'll kill me for this. Not skit, i'm in a hurry, sorry.


	4. Kiss in the Alley

**CHAPTER 4! Please read. xD Thankyou for reading. xD Have a nice day. P.S. There is a little bit of adult language. From Sheena. It seems...off character if they don't curse. Sorry.**

_Last time:_

_"I guess...it's Zelos' turn again." Lloyd said slowly._

_"Yup. My turn." Zelos said, oddly serious. "Ok. I pick...SHEENAAAAAAA!" His goofy and perverted grin once again returning to his face._

_"Me!" She demanded. (_thoughts) _Oh, Jeeze. He's gonna do something rash. And I...like it. Wait, what am I thinking? He's probably going to...let's NOT go there. I hate it. I hate HIM. I hate **THIS**!_

Now:

"Yes, you, my Violent Demonic Banshee. Truth or Dare?" Zelos asked.

"Truth. I won't risk you daring me to do something that suits you." She retorted, a grumpy expression. But inside, she picked truth because she was afraid she might get out of control if Zelos dared her to do what he wanted.

"Ok. Do ya like me?" he asked. "And not just LIKE. LOVE. Do ya love me? Do ya hate me?"

Sheena blushed. "I...I said dare!"

"Technically, that's cheating. But since you're my _favorite_ hunny, I'll let you. I dare you to...follow me." He motioned, walking outside.

Sheena felt her stomach do a flip. _Goddess, what the hell have I done? _But she followed like she was told. Before she stepped out the door, she said, "Guys, if I'm not back within 2 hours, come find me." They all nodded. She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Zelos lead her thorugh the streets of Meltokio and finally stopped in a deserted alley in the Slums. He turned around and said, "Sheena, how do you feel about this? Or...about me? Tell the truth." (Prepare for fluffy moment!)

Sheena searched her mind for a retort. "You told me this was a DARE."

"Yes. I only let you cheat halfway. You still got a little bit of truth to tell." He smirked, but it wasn't his usual grin; it was a gentle one.

Sheena looked down at the ground. "I..."

Zelos raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I... like you alot more then I let on." She admitted slowly. "And about this. It makes me feel...so awkward. Because...I'm afraid. Just like I was of Volt before. I'm afraid to tell you. I'm afraid that...I'll be..."

Zelos put his hand on her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "You're afraid that you'll be what?" He looked tenderly at her and stared into her eyes. His tone was soft and assuring.

A stray tear escaped from Sheena's eyes. Crying. She was crying. Something she hadn't done since she had lost her Grandfather to Volt. She found him again after she had found Lloyd and the others. But then, just like so many time before, she held her tears back. Most of the time, it was Zelos. She loved him so much, but the way he was. The way he flirted. The way he acted. She acted so cold to him. She concealed the way she felt. She concealed her affection. He always made her jelous, he was with so many women, but she still loved him. She still felt for him. For the Chosen. For her companion. But this time, she didn't have enough strength to hold back her feelings. She couldn't do it anymore.

Zelos stared at her. It was a kind stare. Mixed with sadness and most importantly: Love. He released her chin and hugged her to him.

Sheena gasped. Was this her dream? Was this what she had been waiting for, for so long? She buried her face in his shoulder and let a decade of tears and pain from him, that had been bottled up, flow out. She hugged him back. She hugged him. Yes. She hugged him tightly and hoped they could stay like this forever. Forver frozen in time with Zelos. With the man she loved.

"Sheena, you do, don't you?" He asked her gently, still hugging her.

Sheena kept sobbing. "I...Zelos...I...I love you, you idiot!" She yelled.

He smiled kindly. He let go of her and took her chin in his hand again. He stared into her brown eyes and they were red and puffy.

"Zelos, you idiot!" She yelled at him, she lurched forward and their lips met, rather roughly.

Zelos was surprised, and his eyes opened wide. He returned the kiss, wrapping his hands around her slim waist. (It's a beginner kiss, perverts.)

Zelos, though he had gone beyond a chaste kiss before, didn't take advantage of Sheena. She was his only REAL lover. All the others, it was just simple lust. It wasn't love. But with Sheena, it was _just_ the opposite. She loved him, that was clear now. And it had been clear to him that he loved her.

Sheena pulled back and rested her head on the hollow part of his shoulder. She sighed and snuggled closer.

"Sheena, I feel the same." he told her softly.

Sheena looked up at him, a gentle smile on her face. She reluctantly let go of him. "Zelos, we should go back. I told the others that if I wasn't back in 2 hours, they should come and find me. We've been here pretty long."

"Yeah. You're actually right, my Violent Demonic Banshee."

Sheena smiled.

"You're not gonna...hit me? Or insult me? Or _attack_ me?" He asked.

"Nah. We're...No. I'm not." Sheena told him softly.

Zelos smiled and took her hand. "I won't forget, Sheena."

Sheena smiled and wiped the last tear from her face. "Me neither."

Zelos smiled. The moment, sadly, didn't last long. He slowly manuvuered his hand over her...butt. (IT'S TALES OF SYMPHONIA _MIROKU STYLE_!)

Sheena slapped him. "Don't ruin the moment."

"It couldn't have lasted a little longer?" He complained sarcasticly.

Sheena raised her hand, threatening to hit him again.

"Sheena!"

Sheena turned, hand still in the air to find her former companions.

"Hi, guys." She said lamely.

Lloyd looked at the position they were in. "Zelos, I thought better of you. I didn't think you would try to ra--nevermind. It's a good thing Sheena's strong and Zelos is a whimp!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I wasn't trying to ra--" Zelos began, but he never got to finish, due the a ninja hand slapping him across the face.

"Let's get back to your stupid mansion," Sheena said lamely. She walked over to the others and waited for them to leave. When her and Zelos were alone, she said, "I still love you, ya pervert." She winked and ran after the others.

Zelos smiled to himself. "So do I."

CHAPTER OVER! This was soooo sappy. xD I can't write sappy moments very well. xD REVEIW! OR DIE! Extremely OOC... BUT IT'S CUUUUUTE!


	5. Finally Alone?

**CHAPTER 5! Sappiness is not my strong suit. And I'm SO glad that my pairings are over. Almost. xD I still have the two adorable munchkins. xD**

When the crew arrived back at Zelos' Mansion, Presea and Genis had left and came from the food hall next door.

"Hey, Genis." Lloyd greeted.

"Hi, Lloyd. Did you eat breakfast yet?" Genis asked.

"Um..." Lloyd's stomach growled. "No. Why?"

"Because. The dinner hall is open. You could get something to eat. Me and Presea went. The food was great."

"The quality of the food was very good. The quality of drinks was the same." Presea stated.

"Oh. You guys wanna go for breakfast?" Lloyd turned around to ask the others.

"Sure. I'm hungry, too." Sheena replied.

"It sounds pleasent." Regal said.

"If Lloyd's going, I'm going, too!" Colette piped.

"Sure, sure. I could use some food." Zelos said.

"I guess so." Raine said.

"Me and Presea will stay. We had breakfast already." Genis told them all. Presea just nodded.

Kratos woke up. "Uh...Agh...What the...?" He put his hand to his mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

"Hangover. Don't worry, overlord Kratos. It'll pass. Uh...I think I have medicine in the bathroom. I get hangovers often, so medicine is handy." Zelos yelled after him.

The group chose to ignore the last part.

"Uh...Kratos! We'll be next door at the diner hall getting breakfast." Lloyd yelled.

The group heard something drop into the toilet and Kratos groaning, mumbling to himself he should have stayed on Derris Kharlan. "Y...Ok. I'll..." They heard the same sound again, this time along with some colorful language they were _sure_ her hadn't picked up in this... century. "I'll be over if I...feel...better." Kratos said.

"We'll continue our game laaaaaater!" Zelos called after him, as he walked out of the mansion.

"Ok, Kratos!" Lloyd yelled back. He walked out the door and everyone followed him.

What seemed like a century of silence passed for Genis..

"S-s-so... Presea... D-do you... want to do something?"

"Something? Please be more specific."

"I-I-I mean... something t-to... pass t-th-the time..."

Presea's expression remained blank. "Well... you do remember the Earth Temple, correct?"

Genis gave her a puzzled look. "Yes... with Gnome."

"Well... my bow, it seems I left it at the Earth altar, and was wondering if you would accompany me there." Presea said flatly.

"Y-your bow?" Genis asked nervously, remembering the trouble the bow had caused the first time it came into mention...

(Where IS Presea's bow? 0.o )

"Indeed; My bow." Presea said, nodding her head a bit.

Chapter's over, I'm so sorry that it's short, but this is ending soon... The series, I mean.


	6. Dragons!

**Chapter 6!!**

"O-okay..."

_Earth Temple, Tethe'alla side of the new world_

Genis, at this point was very.. very... nervous. More than usual, if half-humanly possible.

Presea remained Presea, her emotion not showing.

They passed the passed the bridge and the secret chamber at the last passage, there was a Gnomelette.

Well, they would have, except a red Gnomelette blocked their way. "What do _you_ want, worms?"

"We would like to get thorugh, please." Presea responded silently.

"Oh. Okay. What do you have to give me?" The Gnomelette asked, holding out his stubby hand.

"I do not have anything that I beleive is to your interest." Presea answered.

"We're looking for Presea's bow!" Genis added nervously.

"Hmm." The Gnomelette 'hmmed' a bit, then finally said, "Oh. Is it this pink thing tied in a knot?"

"That sounds very much like my bow."

"Ya know, you talk funny."

"I... do not understand the meaning. Do you mean I do not use slang?" Presea asked, tilting her head.

"Humans are such weirdos..." He mumbled. "I mean, I don't know where your... bow... is. I think Gnome took it before he left. It might be at the altar, eh?"

"Thank you for your cooperation...yo." Presea said unsurely.

Complete silence followed.

Then, all of a sudden, the Gnomelette fell over clutching his side in a laughing fit.

Genis also fought to not let a laugh escape from his lips.

"AH HA HA!!" The Gnomelette yelled, tearing. He sighed and stood up. "You got one strange one on your hands, kid." He said.

Genis blushed. "C-come on, Presea." Genis said, motioning for Presea to go first.

"You owe me, twerp." The Gnomelette said after them.

((I don't specifically remember everything.. so let's just skip to the altar! I haven't played ToS since... last year. My stupid cousin still has to give it back.))

When the two had reached the altar, Presea paused. "I see my bow on the altar." She said, walking calmly up to the center and picking up the (pink?) ribbon. She folded it and put it in her pocket. She turned to Genis. "I am very thankful we did not run into any monsters. Though, it is strange, on account of 92 of the time anyone enters the temple, they reach, or are attacked by a threatening life force in 6.7 steps. So-- AH!"

"Presea!" Genis yelled, finally noticing a dark colored dragon that had grabbed Presea.

"A tasty lunch." The dragon hissed, looking at Genis with malice.

Presea saw that the dragon was focused on Genis, and she had a feeling Genis wouldn't attack while she was so prone to being hit also. She fumbled silently for her ax.

The dragon turned his eyes to look at Presea, who was reaching behind her back, trying to reach her ax. It squeezed her, and she screamed, one of the claws on his scaly hands digging into her side.

"Presea!" Genis yelled, mouth agape.

"Genis," Presea said in a strained, but normal tone, "Destroy the dragon."

"But I can't..." Genis yelled. "You'll get hurt, too!"

"Genis, do it now!" Presea yelled, going unconsious.

The dragon swiveled it's eyes back to Genis. "Your turn..." It hissed, taking a large, slow step forward.

"Is she... dead?" Genis asked the dragon absently.

"Dead? I don't know. I kill my meals, not ask them if they're dead." It hissed, opening it's mouth revealing yellowish, arm-size teeth.

"Presea..." Genis though... If Presea was dead, and he didn't attack, he was dead, too. If she _was_ alive, and he attacked, she'd be dead and he'd probably die within the next few seconds. But then, he voice, which gave off a strange air... Just that once...

_Genis... Destroy the Dragon..._

Those could have been her last words, and Genis would throw himself off the end of the new world before he refused Presea's last words.

"Indignation!" he yelled confidently.

A white halo appeared above the dragon, who blinked. Light decended from the halo, and the dragon, abruptly, stublemed back, dropping Presea to the ground quickly.

"Wind blade!" Genis yelled, menuvering the wind so it would brake her fall.

The dragon hissed, and stumbled backwords once more, as a blood freezing hiss was heard as it dropped down the canyon below.

Genis ran as fast as he could over to the pink-haired girl, lying, unconcious on the ground. He shook her gently. "Presea..." he mumbled. "Don't be dead..."

"Alicia..." she mumbled quietly, her eyes opening slowly. "Genis." she said automatically. She sat up. "The dragon," she said monotonely, "where is it?"

"It's dead."

"How?" she asked, lowering her weapon.

"I used Indignation." He said slowly. "I'm not sure why it didn't hurt you, though."

"The pure of heart..." Presea mumbled slowly. "I read once... "_Indignation...Divine power, wrought on by angelic forces decend from the heavens to thy demons... Thou shall not perish for the pure of heart shall withstand thy force._"" she paused. "I'm not pure of heart."

_But you're pure in soul._ Genis smiled. "Maybe more than you know; it didn't hurt you."

Presea let go of her ax. "I can't agree." She said slowly. She stepped forward and hugged Genis breifly. "I do thank you, Genis."

Genis flushed. "Aww... Presea... You don't have to thank me." He said nervously.

"I believe," Presea said, "that we should get going."

"I agree." Genis said, sighing.

OMG. You finally got your chapter!!!


	7. Truth or Dare? NO!

**Chapter 7!! (FINAL CHAPTER)**

((sob)) It's the end!!

_Zelos' Mansion_

Genis walked in with Presea in tow and sat down on one of the couches, sitting tensely for a moment, then sinking into the soft fabric.

Presea sat down also on the other side of the couch and sat back stiffly.

"Hey-oooo!" A voice echoed from the door, as Zelos leaned on the doorway. "What, the little munchkins are doing _nothing_?"

Genis looked sourly at the ex-Chosen. "We just got back from the Earth Temple. We were getting Presea's bow, stupid."

Sheena came in after Zelos and pushed him aside, gently (to Genis' surprise) and went ahead to sit on a couch. "Wow... I'm stuffed." She announced. Zelos sat next to her.

"You shouldn't stuff yourself," he said, his trademark grin on his face, "You'll ruin your perfect body."

Sheena swatted at him a bit and scowled. "Go away, will you?"

"Nah, I'm fine." he said, leaving everyone guessing whether he missed the sarcasm, or he was just plain stupid.

Sheena scowled and sighed, leaning against the arm of the couch. "So... you went to the Earth Temple for Presea's bow?"

Genis nodded.

Raine came in next and looked at them all quizzically. "Genis," she said, "what were you doing while we were gone?"

"Looking for Presea's _bow_." Genis said irritably.

"And I see you found it." Raine commented, sitting in a chair with her hands on her lap. "Ah... Zelos is quiet... And Llyod isn't--"

"Hey, Genis!"

"--Here..." Raine said sourly. "So much for peace and quiet."

"What were you doing?" Lloyd asked cheerfully.

"_Looking for Presea's bow._" Genis repeated, ending it with a sigh.

"Oh." Lloyd said. "Okay."

"Hi, everyone." Colette said, skipping in and sitting criss-cross on the floor.

"Please, before you ask, we were getting Presea's _bow."_ Genis said patiently.

"Oh. That's good!" Colette exclaimed.

Nexy came Regal and a dazy Kratos. "Greetings." Regal said.

Kratos looked at them all and sighed, retreating to his room.

"What's his problem?" Genis asked.

"Oh... Gramp's hangover kicked in during the breakfast and he threw up on the dessert table." Zelos said, chuckling.

"Eww." Genis said, scowling.

Silence followed.

"So who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Zelos asked cockily.

"_No."_ Came the firm responce from everyone, including Kratos.

"Fine, fine." Zelos whined. "Be that way. It's not like anyone got hurt--"

And suddenly, a vase came crashing down on Zelos' head. "Say that again..." came Kratos' voice from his room, "and the let's see if nobody got hurt."

**END!**

**Yeah... It's the end. I loved this story so very much when I started it... but like almost every story, the interest faded. **

**Just like all my stories, they'll always hold a place in my heart since all of them came from a deeper meaning.  
**


End file.
